The Time Of Christmas
by JBAT13
Summary: The league takes time off to celebrate Christmas. Green Lantern and Hawkgirl try something new and Supergirl gets an unexpected Christmas dinner. Reviews and ideas welcome. Check out my other stories :)


Episode 2 Season 2 Justice League Series

**The Time of Christmas**

Christmas Eve

The scene starts off on Flash's face in horror. Dark piano music

"Oh no this is a disaster….. It's Christmas Eve and we are out of wrapping paper". Dark piano music stops.

The camera zooms out to show a room filled with neatly wrapped and stacked Christmas presents, and flash holding the last roll of wrapping paper. Flash grabs some notes of money "Cathy I'm off to get some more wrapping paper, I'll be back in a jiffy".

Cathy walks in the room with more unwrapped presents. Cathy was a little white woman in her mid-fifties, she had grey hair done up in a bun. "Oh thank you Flash, there is not much to go. At my rate, I never would of got them all wrapped, you have helped so much".

"It's the least I can do". Flash disappears and comes back within a few seconds with more wrapping paper. "It's delivering them which will be the tough part. Anyway it's about the kids, the Christmas spirit and all."

Cathy smiles and replies "Yes it is, all those little ones will be so happy, I can't thank you enough."

They get back to work.

The scene cuts to Batman jumping out of the way of an exploding snowball. Calendar man is shooting explosive snowballs at Batman.

Calendar Man says "The banks are going to be giving me a lot for Christmas this year with this gun" (Evil laugh).

The scene cuts between the two talking.

Martian Manhunter over the commlinks: Batman, do you need help?"

Batman replies "No, he's not much even with that gun".

Batman then throws a smoke pellet at Calendar Man. Batman then follows this up by getting behind Calendar Man for an easy takedown.

Batman asks "Just needed a minute, J'onn are you doing anything for Christmas Day?" at the same time he is moving Calendar Man to a lamppost.

Martian Manhunter replies: No I'm doing watchtower servicing and patrolling. I'm not a Christmas type. I suppose you will be not doing anything either."

Batman says "I'm not directly, I'm attending a Wayne foundation Christmas gathering for those not so well off."

Martian Manhunter chuckles: Thoughtful Bruce, I know Wonder Woman went back to Themscyria earlier and Wondergirl, Beast Boy, Kid Flash, Starfire, Raven and Cyborg are having a Christmas party. Robin declined, so did the Shadow and Supergirl. I think, wait, I know Superman went back to visit the Kent's.

Batman says "We all have a way of celebrating Christmas. Even you are indirectly".

Martian Manhunter asks: How so?

Batman states "You are allowing us to have a day off while you work. Anyway I got to go, Batman out".

The scene ends with Calendar Man tied to a lamppost being discovered by police. Harvey Bullock says "Looks like Batman got us a Christmas present boys".

The scene cuts to Superman flying past a letterbox with the name 'Kent' on it.

Superman is now in civilian clothes and is greeted by his adoptive parents.

Superman joyfully says "Mum, Dad, happy holidays. Sorry I couldn't bring much".

He puts down his briefcase filled with clothes and two wrapped items.

Martha replies "Son, it is so good to see you. Come in we just finished making dinner".

The scene zooms out with the sounds of chatting and laughter; you can also hear Superman say, it's good to be home.

Green Lantern is scoping out the shoreline of Gotham when he finds Hawkgirl. She is sitting on a rock.

Green Lantern joins her and says "Shayera, there you are, I've looked everywhere for you".

Hawkgirl asks "What do you want John?"

Green Lantern replies "I wanted to say I'm sorry, I said something I didn't mean and wish I hadn't."

Hawkgirl looks at the rocks "I know but it hurt, our relationship always does this. We enjoy each other's company but we always fight".

Green Lantern pauses for a moment then says "Maybe we should sit down and set some guidelines, talk, and find common ground so we don't end up fighting against each other but together. So we can lessen the bumps in the road and create more fun times for the journey."

Hawkgirl looks away from Green Lantern and says "I don't know if I'm ready for that John…"

Green Lantern playfully says "Come on you know you want to".

Hawkgirl sighs "Ok. Umm how do you like to spend your Christmas?"

Green Lantern replies "The night before, having a great dinner with a cooked goose, then on Christmas day, being with the people I care about, doing nothing much but sharing stories and each other's company".

Hawkgirl thinks for a little "I would like to try that".

Green Lantern is surprised "Really? Ok let's go!"

Together they fly off.

Hawkgirl turns her head and says "But John, there is still a lot of work to do."

Green Lantern replies "I know, but I'm willing to put in the effort".

Hawkgirl gives him a smile as they fly off.

The scene jumps to Green Arrow and Black Canary at Black Canary's house discussing their Christmas plans.

Green Arrow says "Alright then we will patrol then we will come back here and have a nice cooked chicken and then without disguises take a motorcycle ride out to a little quiet spot I know and have a picnic."

Black Canary unsure asks "little quiet spot huh? Isn't the weather meant to be bad tomorrow?"

Green Arrow smiles and replies "It won't be. Now shall we go?"

Black Canary says with a slightly confused tone "I thought we were going dancing at the fancy club down the street".

Green Arrow tries to make an excuse "Uh maybe another time?"

Black Canary grabs him by the arm and says "Come on tough guy".

They change into formal clothes and leave to go to the fancy club.

It's 9pm and The Shadow just finished his workout in the Watchtower Gym. Thinking to himself: Christmas plan; spend Christmas with his family and as his sisters and mother get back to Gotham on Christmas Day. Daniel was preparing Christmas dinner of a turkey with the family.

As he walks to his room, he sees Supergirl still in her room gazing out to space. Not preparing to leave. They were the only three Justice League members still on board the watchtower.

Shadow asks "Not got any Christmas plans Kara?"

Supergirl says "I got offered by Superman to spend it with the Kent's but I know to them I'm just Superman's cousin there. The Titans crew are having a party but I declined so no, none".

Shadow proposes "Well my family is having a Christmas dinner tomorrow so if you want; you can join us tonight or tomorrow. Don't be shy, they are nice people".

Supergirl says "I don't want to intrude..."

Shadow replies smoothly "It's alright, the more the merrier at my place in my mother's eyes".

Supergirl says "I'll think about it. Thanks James for the offer".

The Shadow goes back to his room, changes into some civilian clothes and is teleported to his house.

Supergirl keeps thinking to herself. She lets out a sigh as she looks outwards at the stars.

James Rola goes downstairs to where Daniel is cooking.

James asks "Hey Daniel, need a hand?"

Daniel replies sharply "Yeah if you could get the decorations out and start putting them up would be great".

James asks "Heard from mum and the girls?"

Daniel replies after a small pause "Yeah they will be here around 2pm so we will have dinner round 7pm".

James says "That is good news. I invited someone, but I'm not sure if she will turn up. It's Kara; she is not from round here so please can you help me out when mum starts asking all the awkward questions. I'm working on a story that she's from Keystone City and transferred to Gotham City College and boards there. She and I met in a couple of classes. Scarlett will catch on, just make sure Laura knows or then an attack from both sides could end badly".

Daniel replies "I've met Kara before, she's Supergirl right? She was the one that flew you home after you took that hit from Firefly and if it wasn't for your suit being fire retardant, you would have burnt to death. She was very upset when she dropped you off here. I've got your back bro".

James says "Thanks, I don't know if she will turn up. I offered and she said she would think about it. I think she is still a little homesick. Anyway I better get these decorations up."

Daniel answers "Good idea".

The scene jumps to the Flash who has just finished wrapping the final present.

Flash says "Alright Cathy I'll start dropping these off. It shouldn't take me long".

Cathy answers "I can't believe we got them all wrapped, thank you so much Flash".

Flash responds "Us Justice League members help in any way we can. Merry Christmas Cathy, the world could do with more people like you". He smiles at her.

Flash speeds off with the first stack of presents.

Cathy says "Merry Christmas to you too Flash". Cathy heads off to her bed.

Flash drops the presents off one by one through the working class areas of Keystone City.

Flash takes just over an hour to deliver all the presents. He heads home to sleep.

Oliver Queen and Dinah Laurel Lance are dancing the night away.

Dinah is surprised and says "For someone who isn't a confident dancer you move like a pro".

Oliver looks down and replies "Childhood was not fun with dancing lessons every Wednesday and Friday".

Dinah laughs as they continue to dance. She says "I like it".

The scene cuts to Green Lantern's Apartment.

Green Lantern calls out "Shayera its ready".

Hawkgirl replies "Ok I'm coming".

Hawkgirl comes from the living room and to the table where Green Lantern is laying out food.

They sit down to a Cooked Goose with roasted vegetables.

Hawkgirl looks at Green Lantern and says "John this looks great, it smells delicious, thank you".

Green Lantern replies "Thank you Shayera, now let's toast to a brighter future".

They toast and drink.

Green Lantern says "Now let's dig into that goose!"

Hawkgirl chuckles and starts to eat.

Black Canary pulls the cooked chicken out of the oven.

Black Canary asks "Now was that dancing fun?"

Green Arrow sheepishly says "Wasn't a bad time".

Black Canary looks at Green Arrow before adopting a motherly tone "Aw come on baby you loved it. Anyway dinner is ready".

Green Arrow replies "The time I was looking forward to".

The scene zooms out of her apartment with the sounds of them two enjoying the food.

At near midnight, James awakens to the sound of a tapping on his bedroom doors/windows.

He pulls the curtains back to see Supergirl hovering in her classic white uniform.

Supergirl beams "I'll turn up."

James with a tired expression on his face rubs his eyes and replies "That's good to hear at 11:45pm on Christmas Eve. My mother and sisters get here at about 2pm tomorrow. Dinner should be ready at around 7pm, so around 6pm you can turn up. You have met Daniel and Scarlett before; just my mum will ask a lot of questions. Daniel and I are working on a story that you are from Keystone city and transferred to Gotham College and are boarding there. You and I met in Psychology. We hang out and I invited you to join us so you can see some parts of Gotham and spend time with a family because you cannot see your own. When you turn up, please dress nicely, apart from that you will be fine".

Supergirl says "Alright I think I can pull that off. I'll just ask the questions. And I'm older than you aren't I?"

James gives a blank look before answering "Uh yeah, but for this we will say 6 months older and your last name is Kent."

Supergirl excitingly says "Alright I'll see you at 6pm".

James tiredly replies "Ok get some sleep Kara".

Supergirl says "I will and James….. Thank you". Supergirl flies off. James sighs and says "Just as I was sleeping". He closes the doors and heads back to sleep.

Christmas Morning

Flash is off on his 'morning run' and hears the cries of laughter and joy from where he dropped presents off to. Flash says to himself: Merry Christmas Keystone. He goes over to Linda Park's place.

Bruce Wayne shows up at the Wayne foundation Christmas Breakfast at The Harbour Side theatre where he held a fundraiser for the Children without Christmas campaign which raised a massive donation from the wealthy crowd. Bruce thought to himself: This was great, now off to the Wayne foundation Christmas gathering where he would help the less well-off people get a warm meal and a present to make their Christmas special.

Green Arrow and Black Canary wake up to beautiful sunshine.

Green Arrow replied "Told you so. Now for that motorcycle trip I suggested".

Black Canary smiling "Alright big guy you can drive".

Green Arrow smiles and gears up. He grabs his present for her and puts it in the basket.

Cyborg, Starfire, Kid Flash and Beast Boy all wake up to loud music and chips all over the floor. They each look at each other not knowing the explanation. They make bacon and eggs for breakfast and enjoy the beautiful morning.

Superman wakes up and cooks breakfast for his adopted parents. They wish each other merry Christmas and start to open their presents. The sun rises over the household showing a good day.

Green Lantern and Hawkgirl go for a walk around a park near Green Lantern's apartment listening to the joy and happiness of the wonders of Christmas day. Both are enjoying each other's company and opinions.

Question and Huntress are seen at her apartment playing table tennis and having a good time.

Christmas Lunch

Green Arrow pulls up to a park bench and table with a great view of Gotham.

Black Canary exclaims "Wow Ollie, good find!"

Green Arrow says "Open the picnic basket and get the chicken sandwiches out would you please?"

Black Canary opens the basket and pulls out the chicken sandwiches and a small wrapped box.

Green Arrow says sheepishly "Darn you weren't meant to see that".

Black Canary shouts and grabs Green Arrow by his collar "Who is it for OLLIE?!"

Green Arrow then smiles and says "You".

Black Canary playfully punches him in the arm before opening it, revealing a beautiful diamond necklace.

Black Canary completely in shock "Ollie, wow, really, for me?" She gets real emotional, a side that normally never comes out.

Green Arrow says "Merry Christmas Dinah, from Oliver Queen, it has a personalised card too".

Black Canary leaps into his arms as he looks out to Gotham.

Daniel and James pick up Charlotte, Scarlett and Laura from the Gotham subway and drive home, hearing all about Metropolis and the shopping. James and Daniel in the front seat just nod and look at each other and smile. When they get home Charlotte immediately gets presents out for all her children. James got a Steve Nash jersey, he was happy with that. After the gift giving and lunch it was 4pm. James started to get himself ready for dinner.

Christmas Dinner

Green Arrow and Black Canary return to her apartment and go to bed after enjoying a picnic and motorcycle ride around Gotham City.

Bruce Wayne changes into his Bat suit and joins Martian Manhunter in the watchtower.

Superman sits by the fire listening to his adopted parents stories and shares his own. He then changes into his Superman costume and flies to the watchtower to join Batman and Martian Manhunter.

Flash falls asleep on his bed and dreams of his good work.

Green Lantern and Hawkgirl fall asleep together on the couch watching TV.

Question joins Martian Manhunter on the bridge and says "I think I found out who is hiding Vandal Savage".

Martian Manhunter asks "Who?"

Question replies "The Key".

(Meanwhile, at the Rola household….)

At 6pm, there is a knock on the door. James answers it and sees Kara in a formalish dress.

James warmly says "Nice dress Kara, suits you. You ready for it?"

Kara responds "As ready as I'll ever be. Let's do it".

James introduces Kara to everyone and they have an enjoyable night amongst the awkward questions about how they met, what is their status and what she does. James, Daniel and Kara seem to cover all the questions well.

As Kara leaves, James helps her out. Kara gets outside and yawns.

Kara warmly smiles and says "James thank you again, I had a wonderful time. It's a lot better than sitting alone in the watchtower".

James politely replies "Anytime Kara, your welcome here".

Before she takes off, she looks up and asks "Is that mistletoe?" She has a smile on her face.

James is about to look up but Kara puts her hands round his face and kisses him on his lips before taking off. James comes back inside hoping no one had seen it. He is surprised rather than embarrassed.

Scarlett whispers in his ear "Just friends? She is a nice girl; I think she meant it to". James turns and faces her.

Scarlett winks at him before going to bed. James realises Scarlett saw it.

James says to himself "She is". James then rubs his head before also going to bed.

The End


End file.
